John "Orange Box" Anders
Character Information In hacker/phreaker terminology an "Orange Box" is a tool to spoof Caller ID systems. Having grown up in the foster system, John is used to being forgotten. Now it's part of who he is. Weaver spirits are constantly erasing him from the memories of casual relations and computer systems. He has an ever growing list of false identities that own all of his assets. All of them only have one thing in common: the first name John. History The short version is this: John's mother died while giving birth and orphan John grew up in the Chicago foster system. When he started school his then foster mother put her name down as his last name, Anders. For his entire childhood, John moved from house to house rarely having someplace he thought of as a home. When he was 16 he was placed in his last foster home. Last because it was the year of his first change. The father of the household was a violent drunk. They had two of their own children, and in addition to John, there were four other fosters, all girls. While it wasn't the first time, one night the father came into the girls' room. John couldn't take the sound of the crying next door nor the sound of the blood pounding in his ears. During his first change John murdered his foster father. When he woke up the next morning, over a mile away in an empty field and naked, he tried to go back to the house. But the place was surrounded by police. He would eventually find out what he had done, but also something else: when he was found missing it was assumed "the creature" had taken him as he was presumed dead. For almost 24 hours John hid in a storm drain back in that field until a policeman who was also a Garou found him and brought him into his family. For years John was happy. He found a place where he belonged and his purpose in life. And then the Apocalypse happened. John was in Vegas when the fall happened. Much like that first change, the next few days and weeks were a blur. Almost everything he knew was gone. He still had Glen (Bluesteel), his pack and adopted family brother, and a handful of friends and family. When the survivors of the Milwaukee cairn made their way down to Chicago, John found another family with Spills the Tea who reminds him of Mrs. Anders in so many ways. Known Aliases John Anders was proclaimed dead after his body was never found when his foster father was murdered. "Orange Box" is not just his hacker tag/deed name. It comes from the name of a hacker tool to spoof caller ID. He has friends in the spirit world that are constantly erasing his digital footprint. Every month he creates another backstopped identity for all his access and assets. His known aliases are: * John Atwater * John Talbot * John Greenleaf * John Lambert * John Thornwell Special Equipment Malware Disc - Tribal Klaive Lawgiver - FlyApart Weapon Steel Fur Modules * Umbral Pocket - Gear Fetish * Shield Generator - Armor Fetish * Cyberdeck Weaver Makerspace - Fetish for crafting of fetishes and rituals Moonlight Express - Fetish Vehicle / Shelter Rumors * It is said that he had something to do with Bluestreak's Steel Fur Modules. * Back before the surge of umbral storms made travel so dangerous, John had built had built a small three-person Umbra Ship out of parts including a retired Tilt-A-Whirl car. Rumor is that he still has it someplace. * It's pretty well known that he lives on a train. Among some Garou it is heavily stated as if fact that the train is a fetish that keeps moving for security. But there are rumors (often laughed off as crazy) that looking at the train engine's reflection in water, it looks like something out of Thomas the Tank Engine. * After the May moot, word has started getting around that John has been buying up property towards the edge of the city that straddles train lines and is full of old cargo containers.